


Touch My Boob

by jensensfreckles



Series: Endless Stream of SPN Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Interrupting Sam, Sexual Tension, no real plot, no smut sorry babes, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensfreckles/pseuds/jensensfreckles
Summary: Dean and the Reader have quite an interesting conversation.





	Touch My Boob

“Dean! Dean-” You ran into his room, wanting to inform him of Sam’s most recent news on our current case, but was instead given an eye-full of the elder Winchester’s bare chest. It was kissed with little freckles and just muscular enough to have to force yourself not to stare.   
He turned his head toward you and took a few steps closer. 

“Hey, y/n check it.” His hand was resting above his left nipple, as he was previously inspecting the scar that had formed. He dropped any expression he had on his face and looked you dead in the eyes. “Put your hand on my boob.”   
You couldn’t contain your laughter. Only Dean would be this ridiculous. You cackled at his serious tone.   
“Put my hand where, exactly?” you asked. You tried to suppress your giggles as he smiled, trying not to laugh as well. As old as you both were, Sam was always calling you two kids. He playfully pushed your shoulder. 

“Just,” He took your hand in his large, calloused ones, lifting it up to his chest. “Feel it.” He looked into your eyes, pupils expanding. You could feel redness blossom in your cheeks. Still looking into your eyes, he carefully used your pointer finger to slowly trace the raised skin. He let go of your hand and brought his up to the side of your face, tucking some of your hair behind your ear. You gulped as he silently moved closer; you were now so close you could feel the warmth of his breaths. You heart raced as he started to speak.  
“Y/n, I-” 

“God, You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife.” Whipping your head around, you glared at Sam standing in the open doorway. He put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry for interrupting guys, but we gotta get out there. Two more hunters were killed.” He walked back down the hallway, so you turned back to dean, who was running a hand through his hair, looking a tad frustrated.   
“I guess we should go.” You turned to walk out but felt his breath on your neck.  
"Don’t worry, we’ll continue this later.”


End file.
